


Close Your Eyes

by RGE



Category: TwitchRP
Genre: M/M, cigarette use, commander misses calvin, idk what to tag, jason is sad too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGE/pseuds/RGE
Summary: Commander sits out in a parking lot in the woods and misses calvin. Jason is there too i guess.
Relationships: Commander Chaos/Meanager (Jason Jolt)
Kudos: 10





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Lol the title is some bullshit idk. anyways this was in my google docs and i still like it.

It was a cloudy night out, leaving barely any light in the sky aside from the soft glow of the moon through the clouds passing above. Fireflies had been brought out from their hiding and into the warm air, little specks of yellow light came in and out. Aside from the sound of buzzing bugs, it was quiet out, a much appreciated break from the crime of Los Santos. Commander sat in the car with the windows down, taking off his mask and allowing himself to take a deep breath. His cold eyes watched the wind push the blades of grass gently, and feeling the warm air hug his pale skin. 

He closed his eyes and let himself relax, opening them once again to take in the scene around him. His mind wandered, trying to find something hidden, something he just couldn’t reach. He took another deep breath, and exhaled. His fingers patted on the steering wheel mindlessly, feeling a bit fidgety. His eyebrows furrowed and he became irritated.

“I’m tired of waiting on you, you know.” He spoke, as if someone was there. He knew there wasn’t, he was just talking to air now, wasn’t he? “It’s been months. And I'm growing impatient.” He paused, searching in his mind again, for any sign. His lip quivered in defeat, unhappy with the lack of a response. 

“You can’t just hide in there forever. Trust me, I know.” He started again, his voice wavering a little. “I’ve tried.” Commander waited again in silence, listening for whatever. He sat for a while, in the calm, before groaning and throwing his head back in impatience. 

“Just come back, god dammit… They are all waiting on you. I’m waiting on you. I’ve taken the reins long enough now.” his knuckles are turning white, keeping the steering wheel in an iron grip. “You….. You are starting to worry me. You’ve been gone for so long….. I don’t know what i’m doing anymore. I’m just making shit up as I go!” 

Silence. 

Commander leans forward a bit, laying his forehead on the steering wheel. “Calvin, I'm-I’m nothing without you. There is no chaos without it’s commander...” His blue eyes glossed over, tears threatening to spill, biting his lip to keep himself from making a noise.

Before Commander can calm down completely, the harsh sound of shoes disturbing the gravel of the parking lot comes into earshot, and his head snaps up to see Jason in the distance. He pauses, looking out into the woods, and pulls out a cigarette to light. He raises his head to look at the clouds, before lighting his cigarette, putting it in his mouth and moving forward a bit to sit on the grass. 

Commander carefully watches him, trying not to make any sudden movements, as to not draw any attention to him. His tears dried conveniently fast, and he even considered starting the car again and just driving away. He decided against it, though, and shakily opened the car door. 

Jason's head turned slightly to see who had made the noise, but upon seeing Commander, he returned to his previous position, taking a drag from his cigarette and remaining silent. 

“What a surprise to see you here, Jolt.” Commander rasped, standing next to the other, looking down at him. He didn’t respond, just sat there almost emotionless. Truthfully, it startled Commander a bit, seeing Jason so quiet and out of character. He blew out, the smoke floating up into the air beside Commander. “Those could kill you, you know.” 

Jason hummed as a response, seemingly not interested in a conversation. “I certainly do, Commander.” He whispered. Commander chuckled lightly, and lowered himself to sit next to him. 

“What are you doing out here so late?” The taller man inquired. He turned his head to see Jason more clearly, and watched the light from the cigarette bounce off his features, casting a soft yellow glow on his skin.

“Well, Uh…” He starts. “I….. don’t really know. Just to get some quiet, I think. To clear my mind.” He looks at the ground. “I didn’t expect anyone else to be out here, this is usually where I go to chill out, and it's, uh, pretty abandoned. Not many people come out here.” His voice soft, but the commander can hear a faint rasp in his words. He nods. “What about you, Commander?” 

He doesn’t answer immediately, thinking if he should tell the truth or come up with some bullshit. 

“Same thing as you, peace and quiet from the constant gunshots…” It’s only a half lie, no harm done. Something tells him that Jason can see right through him, though, from the slight smirk on his face. Jason chuckles at that, bouncing his cigarette and dropping its ashes on the grass.

They sit in silence for a while, just basking in the breeze, before Jason sighs.

“I hate it here, Commander…” He abruptly states. “You can be surrounded by everyone in the city, but still feel just as lonely as you were before.” He displayed a sad look on his face, seemingly reminiscent of something. 

“I-” Commander was taken back, not sure how to respond. His eyes move down to Jason’s hand, noting the single freckle on his wrist, and his fingers, which are now bare as opposed to the usual rings scattering them. His knuckles are red, which strikes some concern in Commander's gut, but he decides not to mention it. He thinks about Calvin, about the Axis, before it fell apart, about the new Axis, and the even newer one. He thinks about O’malley, and about Donny, and how he never noticed it actually wasn’t Donny, it was just his stupid stunt double. He thinks about the three months in that dirty fucking motel. He thinks, and thinks and thinks, and almost doesn’t even realize Jason, who now had his hand in Commanders. He looks at Jason, and the cigarette is gone now, the wet on his cheeks taking its place. He noticed Commander staring at him and looked away, releasing his hand and putting it back on his own knee, but Commander caught him and took his hand again, lacing his fingers between Jason's, and giving a reassuring squeeze. Commander sits closer, and lays his head on Jason's shoulders. 

They sit in silence, basking in the breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah btw i dont fuckin reread any of my shit so if there are spelling mistakes just. disregard i guess


End file.
